I won't let you fall apart
by FeeferJ
Summary: Sometimes It's just that nothing seems worth saving I can't watch her slip awayThe fragile. Nine Inch Nails


Title: I won't let you fall apart  
Author: FeeferJ  
Email: FeeferL at yahoo dot com or PG-13  
Summary: Sometimes  
It's just that nothing seems worth saving  
I can't watch her slip away

Series: N/A  
Category: Drabble  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but god do I wish they were. Sigh Please don't sue. I have no money.  
Archive: Sure  
Spoilers/Continuity: No spoilers, Movieverse.  
Genre: Angsty bit of drabble.  
Author's Notes: This was written in response to Polargirl's one line challenge. It was also written at four in the morning… and then it wasn't beta'd. All mistakes are mine, and if it sucks Shrugs It was a temporary boost to my lagging creative juices for the story that has consumed every other aspect of my life.

The pain was overwhelming, but it was the only thing she could focus on. The others lay scattered around her, and she didn't know how many were even still alive. She felt the blood trickling from the wound in her side but she kept the telekinetic shield up. She'd hated touching Jean without the red-headed doctor's permission, but she was sure the woman would prefer waking up in a few days over not waking up at all. As part of the ceiling collapsed on top of her force field, she cried out at the strain. She faltered before collapsing to her knees, willing the dizziness to pass. If she fainted now, it would be the end of them all. She concentrated on her fallen teammates and mentally checked off the roster in her head. Anything to take her mind off the pain was a welcome distraction. Jean was closest to her, Storm- off to her right. Scott's arm was bent under him at an odd angle, but his chest rose and fell steadily. Jubilee lay tangled next to Bobby, and Logan… she couldn't SEE Logan anywhere. Forcing herself to her feet once more, she called out to him; pain slicing through her at the effort.

'Well that's another rib broken, just hope it didn't puncture a lung this time.'

She heard the building groan as it threatened to cave completely, and she used the stolen teke to push against it.

"God, Logan, where ARE you?"

A grunt caught her attention, and she cast her eyes toward one of the rubble piles. She stared in horror at the clawed hand as it emerged, and Sabretooth's shaggy head rose angrily.

"You're gonna pay for that girly."

The gash in her side throbbed angrily at the menacing growl, even as he stalked forward.

All of her energy was focused on keeping the building up. She had no way to defend herself and she felt the tears make their way down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," she whispered; partially to herself and to her fallen teammates who would surely die. She never noticed Logan, never saw him leap towards Sabretooth, and she couldn't help the scream that tore through her throat as they fought.

The sheer brutality left her speechless, and she felt a wave of nausea when Logan severed the feral man's head- not because of the sight, but the overwhelming joy that his death produced in her.

"You ok, darlin'?"

He made his way over to her, concern etched across his face.

"No sugar, no I'm not."

The dizziness washed over her again and she fought to stay on her feet. She was weak from loss of blood and the strain was taking its toll.

"Get the others out Logan. Get em' out before the whole building falls."

He nod in understanding even as he began to drag Storm and Jean toward the exit. She watched as he collected the others and took them to safety, watched as he got them a safe distance from the carnage, and allowed herself to collapse to the floor. The others were safe- that was all that mattered, and she was so very tired.

And then Logan was there; pulling her into his arms, his lips warm and soft against hers.

"I won't let you fall apart, Marie. Not now."

She felt the strength flow into her, and the agony as her body healed itself- and then she felt nothing. Slipping blissfully into unconsciousness, she was aware only of being safe… safe and loved inside the warm cradle of Logan's arms.


End file.
